Red Stiletto
by Akai Momo
Summary: Oh Sehun kalut, kacau balau dan panik ketika blog dewasa langganannya ditutup oleh sang pemilik akun. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika Xi Luhan yang bekerja sebagai OB untuk kesekian kalinya membuat masalah. Namun semua kegalauan Oh Sehun sirna ketika ia menemukan sebuah rahasia yang menjadi harta karunnya di pantry tempat Xi Luhan beristirahat seorang diri..! HunHan rate M!
1. Chapter 01

Hari ini kondisi internal perusahaan IT besar milik Oh Sehun sedang kisruh dan ricuh tanpa kata-kata yang menggelayut manja pada udara ruangan, karena cukup dengan aura-aura kelam nan gelap yang tertawa-tawa menguasai sekitar, orang-orang yang menginjak kaki di sana pun cukup tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Alasannya bukan se_klise_ seperti yang biasa mereka hadapi sebelum-sebelumnya, seperti pembatalan kerjasama, pemecatan belasan karyawan yang dianggap tidak produktif dan melenceng dari kontrak kerja, atau adanya masalah peralatan atau keuangan di perusahaan tersebut, melainkan masalah sepele tak terduga yang benar-benar tak terduga. Bahkan para karyawan hanya bisa melongo bengong begitu bisik-bisik akan desas-desus alasan kenapa kantor bisa se-_chaos_ ini sampai ke telinga mereka.

Semua berawal dari pagi hari di senin yang cerah bersemangat. Awan putih seputih kapas kecantikan para wanita itu bergulung-gulung layaknya permen kapas menggiurkan, ditemani raja hari yang merangkak pelan tapi pasti sambil menaburkan bias-bias hangat para penghuni bumi, dan angkasa biru cerah tersenyum ramah sambil menggiring angin berlarian ke segala arah.

Sang waktu berongkang-ongkang kaki sambil menikmati aroma hari senin yang hampir dibenci oleh orang-orang, dengan kemampuannya yang masih mampu untuk berputar dari atas ke bawah dari depan ke belakang sebelum kiamat datang bertamu, ia melihat berbagai macam aktivitas monoton. Baik itu segerombolan remaja sekolah yang bertempur desak-desakan saat menunggu transportasi umum, ibu-ibu yang berjalan dengan banyak tentengan kebutuhan pokok rumah, kakek-nenek yang berjemur menikmati hujan sinar sang raja hari dengan nyaman, hingga beberapa orang yang berpakaian ala kantoran dengan jalan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki tempat kerja.

Namun tidak terlalu berlaku bagi pihak yang menampuk kursi penting di perusahaan, jika tak ada kerjaan penting seperti bertemu klien atau bertemu segunung berkas-berkas yang perlu di tandatangani, mereka bebas slonong boy dengan mudah memasuki kantor meskipun matahari hampir mencapai pucuk bumi yang bulat; termasuk pria berkulit putih dengan tampang datar khasnya, yang berjalan tegap dan hanya membalas gumaman pelit ketika disapa para bawahan. Mata elangnya memandang lurus pada jalan menuju ruangannya yang terletak di lantai paling atas, lantai dua belas.

Meskipun pria bernama Oh Sehun itu tampak seperti biasanya, tidak tersenyum dan masih tetap membangun tembok tak tampak di sekeliling tubuh, tapi karyawan yang telah bekerja dibawah naungan tangan dingin sang tuan Oh itu tahu jika emosinya masih stabil.

Emosi sang tuan Oh masih stabil hingga semenit setelah menempati ruangannya, pria yang hobi membuka beragam blog itu berteriak dengan frustasi, cukup membuat terkejut dan spot jantung para karyawan yang terheran-heran dengan Sehun yang kini marah-marah tidak jelas hanya karena satu hal...

"AAARRGGGHH...! SIALAN, _DAMNIT_, _WHAT THE FUCK_, _BLODDY MORON_...! KENAPA BLOG _BAMBI-LU345_ TIDAK BISA DIBUKAAAAAA...!?"

... hanya karena sebuah blog langganan sang boss yang biasa dibuka setiap tiga jam sekalinya. Blog dimana , yang telah mereka ketahui bahwa itu blog sangat-dewasa, namun hanya diam karena bagi mereka itu hal wajar sebagai pria matang, terdapat kumpulan foto-foto kaki mulus sang pemilik blog beserta sepasang _Red Stiletto_ cantik dengan berbagai gaya menantang.

Dan ke-_chaos_-an semakin memuncak ketegangannya dan semakin mencekam ketika salah seorang _office boy_ baru yang dinilai linglung itu datang ke ruang sang Oh Sehun, hanya untuk terdengar semburan kekesalan beberapa detik setelahnya ketika kopi yang diminta sang pemilik perusahaan tidaklah sesuai dengan yang diminta.

"XI LUHAN! MINUMAN MACAM APA INI...?! KENAPA KOPI HITAM RASANYA ASIN BEGINI, HAH...?!"

"Ma, maafkan saya, pak! sepertinya, saya keliru mengambil garam dengan gula..! sa, saya akan mengganti kopi bapak sekarang...! jangan pecat saya, saya mohoonnn...!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Red Stiletto**

.

**Screenplays!HunHan**

.

**M**

.

**Akai Momo**

.

**All about character is not mine, but fic and idea was belong me!**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

**Must-warning!Vintage-classic language**

.

**No like, don t read!**

.

**Summary!** ::

Sehun kalap, kacau balau, panik benar-benar menjadi buruk emosinya ketika _blog_ dewasa langganan yang ia ikuti beritanya ternyata hilang tak berbekas _blog_ tempat puluhan foto kaki-kaki mulus bin seksi yang sedang memakai _Red Stilleto_ dari berbagai sudut pandang menggiurkan. Semakin parahlah stabilitas emosi Sehun tatkala _Office Boy_ yang baru direkrut sebulan lalu membuat ulah dalam pekerjaannya.

Namun ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menangkap basah sang _Office Boy_ yang sedang bertelanjang kaki dengan memakai _Red Stilleto_ yang ia kenal, pria yang aslinya _introvert_ berkarakter dingin itu mulai sadar akan sebuah harta karun yang ditutup-tutupi oleh sang karyawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harap aku bisa lihat Luhan bertelanjang kaki pakai _Red Stilleto_. *ngiler pelangi*

_Homina_... _homina_... _homina_... _homina_... (*Q*) *pegang Cam-Dig*

.

.

.

.

.

"_Buka kakimu yang-sangat-sialan-seksinya itu, dan biarkan aku menikmatinya dengan Red Stiletto yang menghiasi telapak kakimu, Bambi-Lu_." (**Oh Sehun)**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 of 2**

.

.

"_hey_, _my flat-nephew_."

Sesosok pria tinggi berambut pirang pendek membuka pintu ruangan Sehun, dan ketika kelereng matanya yang berkilat cantik itu menyadari jika sang sepupu sedang dalam kondisi badmood dan downmood sekaligus, dahinya yang dihiasi alis tebal itu mengerut jelek. Maka, setelah masuk, melangkah dengan gaya maskulin ala model, dan mendaratkan bokong berlapiskan celana kain berwarna biru dongker itu di sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu tua, kembali bibir itu berucap dengan nada monotonnya. Tak lupa dengan tangan yang melayang diudara, hanya untuk mengambil dan membuka halaman per halaman majalah bisnis yang duduk manis dibawah permukaan meja melihatnya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik.

"kau jelek sekali hari ini."

"oh, _shut your fuck mouth_, Yifan _hyung_, _and_ _don t disturbing me now_! lagipula, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu masuk ke dalam, hah..?!"

"tidak ada sebenarnya, tadi karyawanmu menghalangiku untuk menemuimu, mereka bilang kalau kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Memangnya kau siapa sampai mampu membuatku gentar untuk datang menemuimu, kau hanya sepupu kecilku yang _introvert_, bukan istriku." lidah merah muda yang sehat dan lihai itu terjulur, mencuat nakal. "kau merayuku untuk menjadikanmu istri keduaku pun, aku tidak mau. aku masih puas dengan pelayanan ekstra _baby_ pandaku."

"berisik, oi, berisik. _To the point_ saja, ada apa kau kesini..?" Sehun yang semula menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, mengabaikan berkas-berkas yang menunggu untuk dicumbu oleh ujung pulpen bermerek mahal miliknya mengadahkan kepala, lantas menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan mata menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, namun kegalauan akan blog langganan tercinta yang kini tidak bisa dibuka websitenya masih menghajar kalbu dan kestabilan emosi. "kau lihat tumpukan di meja ini...? aku jamin, beberapa menit lagi mereka akan beranak pinak dan memberikanku banyak cucu yang menyebalkan."

Tak lama, terdengarlah ketukan pelan di permukaan pintu berbahan kayu jati itu, hanya untuk memunculkan eksistensi sang asisten cantik yang membawa beberapa lembar berkas yang harus diperurusnya secara intens. Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit disertai ucapan penuh getar-getar takut, wanita tinggi bertubuh seksi itu mundur diri di tempat kembali ke mejanya, tak menyadari ekspresi antara Sehun dan Yifan yang memaku ke tumpukan kertas di meja sang bos besar.

Telapak tangan Sehun melayang di udara, berada di atas salah satu tumpukan kertas yang berdiri tak berdosa di meja kaca kerjanya. "kau lihat..? aku sudah punya cucu yang banyak di usiaku yang masih muda ini dengan waktu singkat, Yifan _hyung_."

"_what a jerk joke_, _seriously_. Yifan memutakan kelereng matanya berlawanan jarum jam. Lalu kibasan sekali dilakukan oleh telapak tangan kanannya. "tapi ya sudahlah, aku mengerti kesibukanmu. Tapi sebelumnya, kenapa kau berwajah jelek seperti itu, sih..? dan hei, singkirkan aura gelapmu dari ruangan ini, Sehun!"

"ah... blog langgananku," Sehun memijat pangkal hidungnya berkali-kali, lalu begitu mengingat akan keberadaan sang sepupu, Sehun menekan intercom yang terhubung ke pantry kantornya tak lama, terdengarlah suara manis yang agak teredam oleh suara orang-orang di sana. "_website_ itu sudah tidak bisa dibuka lagi sekarang, sudah ditutup oleh pemiliknya, dasar Menyebalkan! oh ya, tunggu sebentar, _hyung.. Hem_, dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang..?"

_/ "saya Zhang Yixing, Tuan Oh. Ada yang bisa saya bantu..? "/_

"apa Xi Luhan masih ada di sana..?"

_/ "ya, tuan. Luhan masih di pantry, apa anda ingin berbicara padanya..?" /_

"tidak perlu maksudku, kalau dia masih membuat kopi yang kuminta, bilang padanya untuk membuatnya menjadi dua porsi, kau mengerti..?"

_/ "oh, baiklah, tuan Oh. Ada lagi..? "/_

"tidak, itu saja. Terima kasih. Nah, kau mau bicara apa, _hyung_?" kini Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah ogah-ogahan menghampiri Yifan yang sedang sibuk mengirim pesan kepada sang istri yang sedang merajuk. "hem..? ah, ya! aku hanya ingin memberitahu, bahwa Chanyeol baru pulang dari Skotlandia, sambil membawa Baekhyun dan anak mereka yang baru lahir sebulan yang lalu, mengundang kita ke pesta kecil-kecilan mereka akan lahirnya si mungil Chanhyun. Oh, kau harus melihat betapa miripnya dia dengan si Baekhyun!"

"jadi, si Park Konyol itu sudah menjadi seorang ayah..?!" kau bercanda..?! terperanjat dengan wajah bingung yang kental di roman wajahnya. "tapi, kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang..?! ngomong-ngomong, aku sangat bersyukur kalau dia tidak mirip dengan ayahnya yang berwajah idiot itu, _hyung_."

"dia bilang, kau pasti mengganti nomor ponselmu yang baru dan aku belum memilikinya, aku juga tidak peduli dengan nomor ponselmu yang untuk kesekian kalinya diganti karena diteror _partner one night stand_-mu itu, dan kau pasti terlalu sibuk dengan hobi barumu yang suka membuka blog dewasa langgananmu dan pekerjaanmu itu, jadi kau tidak sempat membuka _e-mail_ yang Chanyeol kirimkan padamu." Yifan melempar asal majalah bisnis di permukaan sofa di samping kanannya.

"oh ya, aku lupa memberitahukan soal hal itu. Tapi sudahlah, kau sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanku ini." seringai kecil terpahat di wajah rupawan bak dewa yunani tersebut. Mendengar itu, Yifan hanya mendengus dan menjitak Sehun, beranjak dari duduknya untuk kemudian melangkah menghampiri pintu bercat coklat tua itu. kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. "Untung saja ponselmu ada dua, yang satu untuk urusan pekerjaan dan yang satu untuk urusan keluarga, jadi klienmu tidak akan kalang kabut kalau ingin menelpon perihal bisnis kerjasama kalian."

Sebuah telunjuk bercumbu dengan pelipis Sehun. "tentu saja, karena aku pintar."

"yeah, terserah kau saja. Aku harus pergi, aku ada pemotretan hari ini. Jangan lupa, Sehun, malam ini, jam delapan, pesta kecil-kecilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"aku tahu, aku tahu. Oh, semoga malam ini aku tidak lembur, tapi sampai jumpa nanti malam, _hyung_!"

"sampai jumpa juga. Oh, aku berharap aku bisa meneguk segelas kopi pagi ini meredakan rasa hausku yang datang tiba-tiba, tapi ya sudahlah.. taka pa-apa, toh kedatanganku tidak memakan waktu lama ini."

Saat itu, Sehun baru sadar hal terpenting akan menjamu sang tamu, lalu bibirnya berdecih dan hembusan kasar keluar dari bibirnya.

Sehun menumpukan kedua tangan diatas wajahnya tepat diatas sepasang keping wajahnya yang kembali bermelankolis perihal blog dewasa langganan tercinta. Seperti yang telah dideksripsikan sebelumnya, blog bernama _Bambi-Lu345_ itu berisi hal-hal berbau dewasa, entah itu esai ringan mengenai seks, atau _virtual diary_ tentang perjalanan percintaan dan observasinya akan sesuatu yang berbau seks, artikel-artikel tentang seks dan apapun itu termasuk beragam foto dewasa yang diambilnya langsung dari kamera ponsel sang pemilik blog, entah itu seorang pelacur yang mau-mau saja bergaya seronok tanpa busana, atau sepasang pria-wanita yang tertangkap _making love_ di toilet umum, atau foto dirinya sendiri... foto yang hanya memperlihatkan anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya yang dihiasi dengan beragam model _g-string_ berwarna merah bersama sepatu _Red Stiletto_ yang menggoda.

Dan diantara semua foto dewasa yang terpampang bebas di blog tersebut, bola mata kembar Sehun hanya terbius dengan keindahan dan keseksian dari sepasang kaki putih yang telanjang dan hanya ditemani sebuah _g-string_ merah yang senada dengan sang _Red Stiletto_ Tidak munafik jika Sehun terangsang bahkan hingga bermasturbasi hanya karena menyorot lekat-lekat pada sepasang kaki yang bergaya seronok dari layar ponselnya.

Hingga Sehun dengan nakalnya mendownload foto tersebut untuk ia koleksikan di folder galeri yang telah teramankan dengan password khusus untuk folder foto berjudulkan: _my_ _hottie Bambi-Lu s leg._

Tapi tadi pagi adalah sebuah bencana bagi Oh Sehun,_website_ yang ia gandrungi bersama jutaan pengunjung lainnya ternyata telah ditutup oleh sang pemilik akun. Membuat Sehun menjadi _out of character _dan menjerit, uhm.. mengaum sekeras itu.

"padahal tadi malam aku masih bisa membukanya," lirih pria dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. Putus asa, merelakan dengan berat hati bahwa yang semalam adalah yang terakhir kalinya _website_ itu dibuka. "bahkan aku sempat bermasturbasi di kamar mandi dapur, tapi sekarang...? ah, sudahlah. Mau tidak mau aku merelakan blog itu ditutup... sialan."

Suara pintu diketuk mengalun dan membelai mesra indera pendengaran orang yang mendengarnya tak terkecuali Sehun yang mengubah duduknya menjadi sedikit berwibawa dan lantas ia menjawab masuk, untuk kemudian matanya melotot garang pada Luhan _office_ _boy_ yang ia pesan untuk membuatkan dua buah cangkir kopi, yang kini tanpa berdosanya masuk dan melangkah menuju Sehun berada. Dan tanpa bertanya-tanya lagi rusa cantik itu meletakkan penuh perasaan lembut dua cangkir kopi hitam yang uapnya mengepul-ngepul menari bersama udara di meja. Masih dengan raut wajah tanpa bersalah, kelereng mata Luhan bertumbrukan dengan kelereng mata tajam Sehun. Itu, membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _ada apa dengan_ _bos, kenapa wajahnya jadi seseram itu..?_

Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, pria itu menoleh ke segala arah ruangan seperti orang kampungan, dan dahinya mengerut jelek tatkala ia tak menemukan tamu yang membuat atasannya untuk menyuruhnya membuatkan dua cangkir kopi.

Maka, dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan, Luhan bertanya, "Pak, Anda menyuruh saya membuatkan dua cangkir kopi, tapi saya tidak melihat orang lain di ruangan ini selain bapak dan saya."

"kau baru sadar..? ya ampun, kau baru sadar..?!" Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan juga ikut beranjak dari berlututnya di lantai putih bersih ruangan itu. "kau tahu tidak..? aku menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan kopi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, tahu..?! dan sekarang setelah tamuku sudah pergi, kau baru datang menjamunya...?! Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya sampai seperti ini, heh..?!" masih terkena efek kegalauan, Sehun baru kali ini marah-marah dengan setidak sabaran seperti biasanya.

Biasanya, jika Sehun emosinya sedang buruk, pria itu hanya akan menatap sinis dan berkata sarkastis dengan orang yang dirasa membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk tapi sekarang..? Sepertinya pengaruh akan masalah penutupan blog dewasa langganannya tersebut berdampak hebat bagi mental Oh Sehun. Dan Luhan, begitu tersadar akan kesalahannya yang dirasa fatal, ia hanya berwajah pucat lalu membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf dengan nada suara bergetar ingin menangis.

"pak, maafkan saya! uh.. maafkan kelambatan saya, pak! mohon beri saya maaf dan saya akan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi..! ja, jadi, jangan pecat saya, pak, saya mohon..!" Luhan menatap melas pada Sehun, tapi saat itu Sehun lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kerja hanya untuk memulai pekerjaannya kemudian. Luhan semakin merasa tidak nyaman, dan sekali lagi, dengan batinnya yang tertekan akan bayang-bayang pemecatan, pria cantik bermata indah itu meminta maaf dan memohon-mohon agar Sehun tidak memecatnya.

"keluarlah."

""ta, tapi, pak, apa bapak mau memaafkan saya-"

Menggeram seram, Sehun membidik Luhan dengan tatapan sadis yang mengindikasikan bahwa perintahnya harus dituruti, "keluarlah, Xi Luhan! Dan berdo alah semoga hari ini bukan hari terakhir kau bekerja dibawah naunganku!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuhnya pasa sofa di _pantry_. lalu dengan bantal yang ia cumbu lemas, desahan teredam apik hingga gumaman keputusasaan yang terdengar. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan dari sahabat sesama profesinya, yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan penuh penasaran. _Well_, tentu saja semuanya penasaran, sebab setelah kembali dari ruangan sang bos, Luhan membanting pintu _pantry_ dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan genangan air di pelupuknya beruntung bagi Luhan, setelah melihat papan jadwal yang tergantung-gantung di dinding pantry, memperlihatkan bahwa jadwalnya hari itu adalah membersihkan toilet di seluruh lantai bersama dua teman seprofesi lain yang tidak ia kenal baik. Maka dari itu ia teramat bisa menghindari bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang ditamparkan untuknya terutama dari Kim Minseok atau Xiumin dan Zhang Yixing.

Dan lebih beruntung atau sialnya lagi, ia mendapat lemparan tugas dari temannya yang mendadak pulang lebih awal karena ada masalah keluarga, untuk membersihkan gudang peralatan di lantai dasar bersama salah seorang _office boy_ lain. Jadi akhirnya ia baru selesai bekerja lebih lama dari jadwal biasa ia pulang, setelah selesai membersihkan gudang perusahaan yang jumlahnya delapan ruang tersebut.

"sepi juga." Luhan menjelalatkan matanya ke sehala arah pantry. Lalu berjengit kaget tatkala suara pintu terbuka terdengar menusuk indera pendengaran hanya untuk memperlihatkan sesosok office boy yang tadi membantunya membersihkan gudang. _Office_ _boy_ yang telah mengganti seragamnya itu hanya melempar senyum ramah, lalu dengan cekatan mengambil sebuah tas dari loker pegawai di dalam _pantry_, dan beranjak pulang setelah meneguk beberapa liter minuman pelepas dahaga. "kau tidak pulang, Luhan..?" pria itu menggunakan bahasa mandarin yang fasih, sebab ia memang orang asli tiongkok kampung halaman yang sama dengan diri Luhan.

Luhan berbinar lucu, ketika ia mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya memakai bahasa asli sang ayah. Maka dari itu, ia bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan ramah tersebut dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang seperti kue, "aku pulang, kok, gege! tapi aku ingin istirahat dulu sebentar di sini, mumpung sepi, mungkin aku bisa tidur sebentar. "

"tapi, ini hampir malam, lho.. bahkan sudah malam." pria tinggi berwajah ramah itu melihat arlojinya, dan benar saja dugaannya ketika jarum jam tersebut menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam waktu setempat. "kau benar tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini? yah, walaupun ada beberapa orang yang lembur juga, sih."

Luhan mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangannya ketika pria itu benar pergi untuk pulang. Mendesah, dan ketika pria cantik berumur tiga puluh satu itu kembali menghantamkan tubuh ke sofa, pandang keping apiknya menangkap sebuah loker yang terdapat tulisan nama lengkap dirinya di sana. Iris hitam kecoklatannya yang bulat indah itu menatap lekat-lekat, pada lokernya, pada benda yang terperangkap rapat-rapat di dalamnya. Lalu tanpa disadari, terlalu terlena dengan benda di dalam loker pribadinya untuk para pegawai _pantry_, kaki-kaki Luhan melangkah pelan ke lokernya, dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat penuh arti dan lidah merah muda nakal yang menari di permukaan bibir _kissable_ sang rusa cantik.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah _siluet_ seseorang. Mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dengan sepasang iris indah melotot kaget sekaget-kagetnya dan berkilat-kilat nakal penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

.

Mau lanjut, atau cukup sampai di sini...? mumpung _chapter_ depan _rated_nya naik, lho! :v


	2. Chapter 02 A

Sehun merenggangkan tubuhnya—sangat pegal jika sembilan puluh persen kerjaannya adalah bercumbu panas dengan tumpukan dokumen yang terus beranak pinak—sambil menguap heboh. Berdecak, lantas menatap puas meskipun sorot matanya masih menunjukkan tidak tertarik pada tumpukan yang kini seluruhnya telah ia selesaikan. Langit telah mengganti pakaian kebesarannya, tidak lagi berwarna oranye keunguan khas warna senja, melainkan menjadi hitam legam dengan ratu malam yang duduk cantik di tahtanya. Tak lupa dengan sekumpulan dayang kelap-kelip yang senantiasa setia mengelilingi sang primadona malam, bercengkrama akrab dengan angin malam yang berlari-larian.

Bising kendaraan masih terdengar merambat menembus penghalang, dan bersamaan dengan suara tubrukan angin dengan penghalang yang sama, terciptalah melodi orchestra yang spontan mengugah indera pendengaran—meskipun tidak sehalus yang aslinya.

Tapi bagi Sehun yang cukup penat di teror oleh tanggung jawab besar, itu cukup membuat tubuhnya rileks—hal lain selain bermain di klub malam langganannya. Dan bicara soal klub malam langganan, ia baru ingat jika sudah dua minggu penuh lamanya tidak mampir untuk bertingkah hebat bersama para penjaja kenikmatan dunia. Bertambahlah kegalauannya akan hal itu, ketika ia teringat dengan undangan Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabat sepupu modelnya itu, untuk hadir dalam perayaan kebahagiaan akan hadirnya malaikat kecil diantara keluarga kecil milik pria bermarga Park.

"sudahlah.., mungkin minggu nanti juga bisa. Aku tidak ingin menambah kekecewaan mereka lagi." pria berkulit pucat itu beranjak, hanya untuk mengemas barang bawaan untul ia bawa pulang—sebelum ia pergi ke apartemen lama Chanyeol. Ia melihat jam bergaya klasik yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, dan keping mata pria Oh itu menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh waktu setempat. "biar sajalah aku terlambat beberapa menit, toh mereka mengerti posisiku ini. Ya, ya, ya.. ayo pulang dan rilekskan tubuh dengan berendam di air hangat, Oh Sehun."

_Trururururu! Trururururu! Trururururu!_

"_yeah_, tenang saja, aku akan datang, Yifan _hyung_. Tapi mungkin aku akan terlambat."

_/"terlambat..? memangnya ada apa..? apa ada jadwal yang terbentur, Sehun..?"/_

"bukan, bukan itu. Kau tahu, 'kan, aku cukup lelah dengan menyelesaikan sekaligus tumpukan dokumen yang kuperlihatkan tadi hari ini, jadi aku ingin menghabiskan waktu senikmat mungkin untuk berendam."

_/"baiklah, akan kusampaikan. Tapi, kau hanya berendam di rumah, 'kan..? tidak main ke mana-mana, 'kan..?"/_

"inginnya, tapi kurasa tidak. Oh ya, kau tidak memberikan nomor ponselku yang baru ke mereka, 'kan..? kau tahu, aku tak ingin diteror oleh si cerewet Baekhyun karena datang paling telat diantara undangan lainnya."

_/"tenang saja, sepupu tersayang, aku tidak memberitahukan apapun pada mereka. ha ha ha! sudah dulu ya, anakku ngambek karena sibuk bertelepon denganmu daripada menjemputnya di tempat les."/_

"oke. Salam untuk Tao dan Zifan, kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungi mereka."

_/"_yeah_.. dan kau harus menyiapkan persediaan uang di dompetmu, Sehun, karena aku yakin mereka pasti akan memalakmu sampai puas. Oke, sampai jumpa."/_

Lorong kantor yang sepi, bahkan lampu yang biasa menyala sombong kini meredup—mengesankan keremangan yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk seseorang merinding. Selain itu udara dingin telah lebih dulu datang bertamu dan menghuni sepanjang lorong terbentuk. Nada cumbuan antara sepatu pantofel dengan permukaan lantai yang mengkilat-kilat nakal digoda bias lampu remang tidak menyurutkan Sehun untuk bertahan lebih lama—tubuhnya terlampau lelah dengan segala kepenatan yang menggelayut jahat di otaknya. Bahkan ditambah dengan geraman rakus yang dilantunkan oleh perut tercinta, membuat pria Oh itu mempercepat langkah ayunan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang.

Namun ada yang menarik perhatian pandangan lurus sang pria tampan ini, tatkala tak jauh dari jaraknya, ia melihat seorang pria tinggi berwajah oriental khas negara tirai bambu sedang berdiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit dibungkukkan. Semakin heranlah Sehun begitu kancing mukanya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik itu menangkap sorot mata aneh pada kelereng mata pria itu—kembar mata pria tersebut melotot hebat, dengan jakunnya yang menonjol sesekali bergerak naik turun, bahkan bibir pria yang ternyata adalah salah satu karyawan OB tersebut mengulum penuh hasrat; dan Sehun pun mengetahui satu hal yang pasti, bahwa pria jangkung itu sedang mengintip sesuatu dari _pantry_ yang merupakan basisnya para OB berkumpul. Maka, tak ingin mengulur lebih lama lagi, Sehun melangkah diam menghampiri pria tersebut, mengikuti permintaan batinnya yang mengamuk hebat saking penasaran dengan tingkah sang OB.

Tak lama begitu jarak mereka cukup dekat, Sehun menepuk tegas pundak pria itu—yang tubuhnya berjengit hebat dan naris saja berteriak jika pria itu tidak cepat-cepat mendaratkan telapak tangan untuk membungkam sang bibir.

"apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Lau..?" Sehun mengernyit tipis dengan wajah datar yang masih sama. Kedatangan Sehun cukup membuat pria tersebut—Lau—pria yang merupakan rekan kerja saat membersihkan peralatan dan gudang bersama Luhan, namun dalam hati Lau bernafas lega ketika sang bos bertanya dengan nada rendah, tidak terlalu keras untuk mudah di dengar oleh sosok yang ia intip beberapa menit lalu. "kau bertingkah seperti tukang intip, tahu."

Tawa gugup mengalun mengelilingi sepanjang lorong. "oh, tidak—saya tidak melakukan apapun, Tuan Oh."

"lalu, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti tukang intip..? kalau kau mau masuk, kau tinggal masuk saja seperti biasanya."

"em.., begini, saya hanya ingin memastikan jika Luhan tidak kenapa-kenapa ditinggal sendirian di _pantry_." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar nama _Office boy_ yang dinilainya linglung dan tidak cekatan. Tapi Sehun tidak semudah itu dikelabuhi dan didustai oleh bawahannya, sebab apa yang ia dapatkan sebelum menyapa Lau tadi, Lau benar-benar tampak seperti seorang tukang intip, bahkan raut wajahnya tidak mencerminkan kekhawatiran sama sekali. Tapi Sehun lebih memilih percaya, sebab dia yang akan mencari tahu lebih rinci dan luwes tanpa harus bertanya lebih banyak lagi pada Lau—pria muda itu yakin bahwa nantinya bukan jawaban jujur yang mengalir deras dari bibir Lau.

"memang Luhan tidak cepat-cepat pulang..? ada apa..?"

"itu, tadi saya dan Luhan dimintai bantuan sama _office boy_ lain untuk membersihkan peralatan dan gudang—_office_ _boy_ yang mendapatkan jadwal harus pulang terburu-buru karena ada masalah keluarga." untuk yang ini, Sehun mendapatkan sorot mata yang jujur. "jadi, mungkin karena lelah, Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sini."

"begitu..? lalu bagaimana keadaan Luhan sekarang..?"

"dia," kini sorot mata itu menampilkan sirat kebohongan. "dia baik-baik saja, tadi saya lihat dia sudah tidur lelap di sofa." Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis—terlampau tipis sampai-sampai lawan bicaranya tidak menyadari pahatan langka tersebut. "baguslah, berarti sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk segera pulang, Lau. Jadi pulanglah dan beristirahatlah yang nyaman di rumah."

Lau bergerak gelisah, ia ingin menunda untuk segera pulang, namun sorot tak ingin dibantah yang dilayangkan Sehun membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Maka dari itu, ia menyerah dan sedikit membungkuk hormat pada sang bos, untuk kemudian pergi menjauhi _pantry_ ditemani keheningan yang temaram. Sehun melihatnya dengan pandangan puas, sinis, dan tidak suka—pria itu tahu bahwa Lau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu; sesuatu yang sangat rahasia, seperti sebuah harta karun yang berharga bagi pria itu, hingga ia tampak seperti tidak ingin membagi lihat dengan orang lain. Hal itu yang membuat jiwa penasaran Sehun menggebu-gebu. Apalagi jika memikirkan dugaan-dugaan yang baru saja hingga di benaknya, maka mau tak mau ia menunda untuk segera pulang, memilih untuk mencari harta karun yang teramat sangat dijaga oleh Lau.

Itu sebabnya, kini posisi Lau digantikan oleh Sehun—yang membedakan adalah Sehun masih tetap berdiri tegap, mengintip dengan diam layaknya seorang ninja professional ke dalam ruang _pantry_...

...hanya untuk menemukan sebuah pemandangan—dan sebuah fakta mengejutkan tentang sosok yang kini sedang menghuni _pantry_. Sosok yang sedang menungging untuk melepas celana seragamnya, memperlihatkan tali khas _panty_ model _g-string _berwarna merah menggoda, melingkar cantik dari pinggul dan turun menelusup belahan bokong putih indah; dan yang membuat Oh Sehun terkejut sekejut-kejutnya adalah ketika pria berpaha mulus nan seksi itu sedang memakai sebuah alas kaki berhak tinggi—alas kaki yang diketahuinya sebagai Red Stiletto...

... alas kaki yang sama persis dengan alas kaki yang selalu dipamerkan oleh pemilik blog _Bambi-Lu345_ langganannya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, jantungnya berderap cepat seperti kuda yang dipacu, dan suhu tubuhnya memanas seiring melihat gerak-gerik pria bertubuh mungil itu—pria yang ia ketahui pemilik dari nama Xi Luhan, _office boy_ linglung yang tidak cekatan—sedang menaikkan kaki kanannya di meja yang berdiri manis di depan—menungging hebat, dengan jari jemari pria manis itu bergerilya mengikuti garis tali _g-string_ yang melekat mesra dari pinggul hingga menelusup pada sepasang bongkahan mengiurkan tersebut.

Dan tak lama, sebuah desahan mengalun lirih tatkala jari jemari itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam belahan bokong dan menyentuh sebuah lubang sempit di dalamnya. Membuat Sehun mendelik lucu dengan jakunnya yang naik-turun gelisah.

"nngghh... oohh~"

"Ya Tuhan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Red Stiletto**

.

**Screenplays!HunHan**

.

**M**

.

**Akai Momo**

.

**All about character is not mine, just fic and idea**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

**Must-warning!Vintage-classic language**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary! **::

Sehun kalap, kacau balau, panik—benar-benar menjadi buruk emosinya—ketika blog dewasa langganan yang ia ikuti beritanya ternyata hilang tak berbekas—blog tempat puluhan foto kaki-kaki mulus bin seksi yang sedang memakai _Red Stiletto_ dari berbagai sudut pandang menggiurkan. Semakin parahlah stabilitas emosi Sehun tatkala _Office Boy_ yang baru direkrut sebulan lalu membuat ulah dalam pekerjaannya.

Namun ketika Sehun tanpa sengaja menangkap basah sang _Office Boy_ yang sedang bertelanjang kaki dengan memakai _Red Stiletto_ yang ia kenal, pria yang aslinya _introvert_ berkarakter dingin itu mulai sadar akan sebuah harta karun yang ditutup-tutupi oleh sang karyawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Special big thanks_ buat yang merespon ff ini~ *cium*

_By the way_, tambahan terima kasih buat **lulu-shi**, yang mengingatkan sekelompok tipo yang berulah di ff ini. (_Well_, aku cukup kaget waktu baca ulang setelah sudah di posting ke _ffnet_, dan dengan ide licikku yang jenius*huehehehehe*, aku _re-update_ ff ini, dan berhasil!). Juga buat **blueacacias**, yang bilang kalau kosakata inggrisnya masih harus dibenerin. (gara-gara itu, aku ngamuk sama diriku sendiri yang ngeyel pakai bahasa inggris, padahal nyatanya nilai inggrisku saja diujung tanduk. *malu*)

Dan buat **distysandra**, serius demi apa ada orang yang salah ngasih garam dengan deterjen...?! gimana rasanya tuh..?! *syok* Buat **ChikasikiHunHan947**, makasih~ aku merasa tersanjang kalau kamu bisa jatuh cinta dengan karyaku yang amburegul(?) ini. *big hug* Juga... aku nggak nyangka, aku syok, aku pingsan *ehem*, begitu tahu ada author luar biasa seperti **Odult Maniac** yang sudi mampir ke sini... *lap ingus* *terharu*

Buat _nadila. dinda85_, ini hanya hipotesaku saja, sih.. tapi mungkin begini, chap 1 sebelumnya itu terlalu banyak tipo yang membuat pembacanya tidak nyaman, karena itu aku mengedit plot ff ini yang masih di simpan di _lappy_. Nah, setelah itu, aku posting hasil editan cerita ini ke _ffnet_, dan dengan ide licikku yang jenius *ufufufufu*, aku bisa memasukan chap 1 ff yang sudah diedit sekaligus menghapus chap 1 ff yang banyak tiponya tanpa harus _re-update_/ kehilangan _review_ dan _follow-fave_ para pembaca sebelumnya~ *muter-muter* Nah, mungkin yang chap 2 itu adalah chap 1 hasil editan. Karena dimasukan ke dalam pilihan post new chapter, jadi sistemnya malah masuk ke chap 2, padahal aslinya cuma memindah tempatkan chap 1 yang sudah diedit—cuma diposting ulang. *senyum*

itu sebabnya nggak bisa dibuka. Nadila mengerti nggak..? kalo ada author yang pernah ngalamin hal ini, pasti dia tahu trik dan tipsnya. *senyum*

Buat **Oh Lu-Yan**, oh—aku amat sangat minta maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat ff seperti yang kau harapkan—_well_, karena aku terlampau menyukai _couple_ _yaoi_ hingga tidak terpikirkan untuk berurusan dengan _couple_ _genderswitch_. Tapi aku cukup tersanjung jika kau tetap menyukai ff ini. Dan masalah _g-string_ yang kau tanyakan, aku akan menjelaskannya di cerita, jadi kau akan mengerti~ *dorong **Oh** **Lu-Yan **buat cepet baca ceritanya*

Terakhir dari aku buat **luxxnnie**, oh iya! ahahahahaha...! maaf, aku tidak tahu, kalau _solo-play_ buat cewek dan cowok itu berbeda—karena kupikir sama. *malu* maklum, aku masih awam soal begituan.. *alah!* makasih udah ngasih tahu, dan semoga di sini nggak ada yang keliru lagi~ *cium*

Ehem... dan buat semuanya juga, tentu saja! oke, tidak berlama lagi, mari kita santap nikmat-nikmat ff ini, dan jangan lupa untuk mengisi kolom _review_, ya~ XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Buka kakimu yang-sangat-sialan-seksinya itu, dan biarkan aku menikmatinya dengan Red Stiletto yang menghiasi telapak kakimu, Bambi-Lu."_ (**Oh** **Sehun**)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2A of 2**

.

.

Luhan membuka lokernya dengan gerakan teramat perlahan—sama pelannya dengan saat ia jalan menghampiri sang loker yang berdiri gagah perkasa.

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit-gigit dan ia kulum, sementara pandangan matanya yang nakal dan seolah berhasrat akan sesuatu mengawasi lekat-lekat tangannya yang sedang membuka resleting ranselnya—hanya untuk kemudian ia mengambil tas jinjing berwarna putih, tas jinjing yang diberatkan oleh sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang—hingga muat ke dalam tas ransel totol-totol Luhan. hanya membutuhkan beberapa puluh detik untuk Luhan menghampiri meja berbentuk persegi yang berdiri di ruang _pantry_, dan sambil berdiri membelakangi pintu, Luhan membuka penuh kehati-hatian kotak kardus dari dalam tas jinjing putih tersebut, dan sepasang matanya berbinar-binar jatuh cinta saat sepasang sepatu berwarna merah—yang diketahui oleh orang awam bahwa itu adalah sebuah _Red Stiletto_—muncul dan menyapa Luhan, selaku pemilik sah salah satu sepatu wanita tersebut.

Pria cantik itu menjerit tertahan, mengecup-ngecup ujung moncong sepatu merah menggoda itu, dan mendekatnya erat-erat dengan gemas yang tak terkira. Luhan tertawa senang, dan rasa lelah juga penat beban pikiran yang semula menghajar bertubi-tubi tubuh mungilnya pun sirna—hilang tak tersisa hanya karena sebuah _Red Stiletto_. Terlampau senang hingga ia tidak mengetahui bahwa di luar sana—di depan pintu _pantry_ yang sedikit terbuka, sedang ada perseteruan tersirat antara sang bos dan rekan kerjanya yang ia anggap sebagai kakak setanah air.

"_oh my baby_," lirih Luhan dengan pandangan memuja.

Pria cantik itu tersenyum penuh hasrat dengan sepasang sepatu yang di dapatkannya setelah merengek-rengek pada sang ayah satu tahun yang lalu—yah, ibunya tidak akan berkoar-koar melarang dirinya yang ingin sekali membeli salah satu model sepatu wanita, sebab sang ibu sendiri selalu merengek kepada ayahnya untuk membelikan hot lingerie; padahal sang ibu sendiri pun seorang pria. "aku rindu sekali padamu..., aku rindu kau bercumbu dengan telapak kakiku yang mulus ini~ aku rindu berfoto-foto denganmu..! _uuhh_~"

Tak dinyana, Luhan melepaskan sepatu _kets_nya, melepaskan kaus kaki yang menyelimuti telapak kakinya pula, dan dia kumpulkan di satu tempat di salah satu kaki meja di bawah sana. Sambil bercuap-cuap bahwa ia merindukan sang _Red Stiletto_ sekaligus berkeluh kesah akan harinya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Luhan mulai mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi tersebut.

"_perfect as always_! hmph!" Mendengus puas. "oh ya ampun, aku jadi rindu berfoto-foto dengan my baby dan _g-string_ merahku juga. Bagaimana ini..?" Luhan mendesah, berkacak pinggang dan saling silih berganti memandang antara _Red Stiletto_ yang telah ia kenakan dengan selangkangannya yang masih terbungkus celana seragam _office boy_.

Tatap Red Stiletto, tatap selangkangan, tatap Red Stiletto, tatap selangkangan, lagi-lagi-lagi dan terus begitu hampir dua menit lamanya. Tak lama, Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dengan senyum penuh arti, dan bersamaan dengan itu, jari-jari lentiknya menari tepat di kedua pinggul Luhan hanya untuk ia lepaskan kemudian.

Ia biarkan bertelanjang kaki, hanya ada sebuah g-string merah yang senada dengan Red Stiletto pria mungil tersebut.

Akhirnya, hasrat dan gairah akan ingin berfoto pun menang telak daripada takut akan ketahuan dengan hobi yang akan ia lakukan di tempat yang bukanlah tempat privasi.

"ya sudah, aku akan berfoto-foto dengan mereka, sebentar saja, kok sebentar. Lagipula para karyawan dan _office boy_/ _office_ _girl_ lain sudah pulang beberapa jam lalu, jadi pasti kantor sedang sepi sekarang! uhuuuu~~~"

Tapi pada akhirnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diungkapkan Luhan. Niat awal yang hanya ingin berfoto dengan pose menantang seperti kebiasaan sebelum-sebelumnya, mendadak buyar dan tergoda tatkala ia melihat penisnya yang cukup menyeplak di kain _g-string _merahnya. Itu, sukses membuat hasrat seksnya meningkat drastis—karena itu tanpa sadar Luhan menungging dengan lutut salah satu kaki mendarat di permukaan meja dan kelima jemarinya berdansa dibalik belahan bokong untuk setelahnya masuk ke lubang analnya yang mengerut sempit.

Itulah, bagaimana Sehun—yang berhasil mengusir Lau dengan baik-baik dan sedikit paksaan—bisa melihat Luhan telah bertelanjang kaki, dengan jari jemari tangan kanannya bergerilya di belahan bokong kenyal yang putih menggoda birahi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, sambil menungging di depan meja dengan desahan lirih seksi yang mengalun menguar-nguar ruang _pantry_. Sehun bingung sekaligus terkejut, terutama dengan Luhan yang memakai _g-string _merah dan _Red_ _Stiletto_ yang teramat sangat ia kenal persis dengan yang ada di foto blog _Bambi-Lu345_—tapi rasa terkejut dan bingungnya itu kalah telak ketika indera pendengarnya dibuai hebat oleh desah-desahan Luhan yang berhasil meningkatkan hasrat seksnya. Bahkan penisnya telah menegang, menusuk-nusuk tubuh sang pintu yang kenopnya digenggam erat dengan tangan berkeringat oleh Sehun.

"owh~ ah.. ah.."

"hhhnngghh.. angh~ ah.. ah.."

Dilihatnya bokong Luhan bergerak gelisah, bahkan tubuhnya berjengit kecil berkali-kali, dan mengetahui hal itu, Sehun yakin jika jemari lentik Luhan telah masuk membobol lubang anal pria tersebut—mencari titik sensitif yang untuk menjemput rasa nikmat yang tak terhingga. Jakun Sehun bergerak naik turun dan deru nafasnya mulai memberat—ingin sekali tubuhnya mendobrak pintu, menguncinya, dan menyerang Luhan bertubi-tubi diatas meja karena terlampau tergoda, namun otaknya masih bisa merantai hasrat birahinya yang perlahan merangkak menuju puncak.

"ngghh~~ aahhhaaahhhh—aakkh!"

Lamunan Sehun lenyap ketika mendengar jeritan Luhan, dan begitu kelereng matanya yang berkilat-kilat penuh arti mengetahui Luhan tertelungkup lemas di atas meja, dengan kondisi selangkangan pria itu basah dan ada beberapa tetesan meluncur nakal di paha putih itu. Sehun pun menyadari jika Luhan telah dijemput klimaks. Pria itu tertelungkup, dengan lutut kedua kaki yang kini telah mendarat cantik di permukaan meja, mengangkang lebar—pemandangan penuh godaan sensual bagi siapapun yang menikmatinya. Dan karena otak berhasil merantai erat-erat hawa nafsu sang Oh Sehun, akhirnya pria itu berniat pergi, melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, ketika sebuah pengakuan tak sadar di utarakan oleh Luhan yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal dibuai kenikmatan beronani.

"oh, aku jadi merindukan blog _Bambi-Lu345_-ku." kancing mata Sehun membulat hebat, molotot dan berkaca-kaca. Sekejap, sebelah telinganya menempel lengket-lengket pada permukaan pintu. "seandainya mama tidak mengancamku dengan membuang _Red Stiletto _ini jika aku tidak menonaktifkan blogku itu, aku pasti masih bermain-main di _Bambi-Lu345_, melanjutkan virtual diary-ku, bercerita soal hal ini—aku yang masturbasi di tempat kerjaku. ha ha ha.."

_'a—apa..?! ja—jadi.. jadi Luhan pemilik akun blog Bambi-Lu345..?!'_ jerit Sehun dalam hati—kegalauan pun muncul seiring rasa tidak percayanya akan pengakuan itu, sebab Sehun memang tidak percaya sama sekali.

Namun ketika ia melihat kembali sepasang _Red Stiletto _di kaki kanan yang masih mendarat di permukaan meja, dan menangkap sebuah ukiran klasik yang cantik di permukaan sol sepatu sang _Red_ _Stiletto_, Sehun pun mulai tidak meragukan lagi pernyataan tak sengaja Luhan. _'itu—i, itu ukiran yang sama dengan ukiran sepatu pada foto di galeri blog Bambi-Lu345..! jadi, Luhan benar-benar pemilik akun blog itu..?!'_

Fakta itu membuat Sehun tidak tahan lagi—tidak tahan untuk menghajar Luhan dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi akan kepastian pernyataan itu, sekaligus menghajar Luhan dengan penisnya yang masih menegang dan mencuat membentuk tenda di selangkangannya. Maka dari itu, Sehun menyelinap masuk, tak lupa dengan tangannya yang mengunci pintu ruang dan mengantunginya di kantung celana. Berjalan perlahan kedap suara, kelereng matanya yang berkilau-kilau indah masih mengunci pandangan pada tubuh Luhan yang setengah telanjang masih tertelungkup setengah menungging di meja—sekejap, Sehun telah berada di belakang (atau atas) tubuh Luhan, kedua tangannya mengukung pria mungil yang tampak digoda kantuk dengan wajah memerah juga berpeluh, dan cukup melahap lima detik, bibir Sehun yang mengulas seringai lebar berbisik pada telinga Luhan yang bersembunyi di helai coklat madunya.

"jadi, kau adalah pemilik akun dari blog _Bambi-Lu345_ itu, hem, Xi Luhan..?"

Luhan melotot hebat—tubuhnya mengejang kaku manakala hidungnya mencium bau maskulin yang ia kenal dan telinganya menangkap suara _baritone_ yang ia puja-puja. Sekejap mata, Luhan bangun dari telungkupnya sambil menoleh ke belakang, ia hendak memekik terkejut begitu benar bahwa atasannya—Oh Sehun, berada diatas tubuhnya; namun yang mengucur deras bukanlah teriakan kekagetan, melainkan desahan nyaring bertubi-tubi karena tangan Sehun lebih dulu berdansa mesra dengan penisnya yang mencuat dari balik _g-string _melalui kedua kakinya yang mengangkang.

Itu, membuat Sehun semakin menyeringai lebar dengan wajah puas, dan dengan menambah kecepatan permainannya pada penis Luhan yang menegang seiring waktu, Sehun kembali bertanya sambil mengigit-gigit kecil ceruk leher sang pria cantik Xi.

"hei, jawab pertanyaan atasanmu ini, Bambi-Lu."

"eengghhkkhh.. aahh.. ah.. hhhaa.."

"sayang~ aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau pemilik blog Bambi-Lu345 yang telah nonaktif itu, hem...? jawab yang jujur."

"hhhaaa.. oohh.. oh.. i—iyaaahh.. itu benar, tuan.. hh.. ah.. angh~"

"dan soal kau menutup blog itu dengan alasan ancaman mamamu, apa itu benar juga...?—oh Luhan, kau berkedut-kedut, kau basah."

"ah.. ah.. oh.. ohh..hhhuuhhh~"

Luhan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk melingkari leher Sehun, meremas sensual helai rambut di tengkuk pria yang merupakan bos tempat ya bekerja tersebut, tak lupa Luhan menunduk untuk mengangguk mengiyakan—dan tak lama ia menjerit-jerit hebat saat Sehun menggoda lubang analnya yang berkedut panas dengan penis menegang sang bos yang masih terlindungi kain, bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan memohon-mohon pada Sehun untuk mencium mesra dirinya, yang tanpa kata Sehun melakukan apa yang pria cantik itu minta.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung hebat, dengan lidah yang mulai bermain lincah di dalam mulut pria bermarga Xi, membuat saliva menyeruak berbondong-bondong dari balik bibir merah membengkak Xi Luhan. Dengung tertahan berusaha keras untuk keluar bebas, namun Sehun tetap tidak akan membiarkannya berkeliaran tanpa ia izinkan.

"Tu—Tuanhh.. khhph! hmph.. mmhh~ sess—sessaakhh..!"

"ngomong-ngomong, seharusnya aku memecatmu hari ini, Bambi-Lu sayang," bisik Sehun lagi, tangannya yang lain ia perintahkan untuk bergerilya di dada Luhan dan mencumbui mesra puting merah mudanya yang menegang penuh gairah. "hasil pekerjaanmu—jika kau melakukannya sendiri seperti membuatkan kopi, amat sangat tidak memuaskan. Kau bahkan tidak cekatan seperti para _office_ _boy_ atau _office_ _girl_ lainnya—dan kesalahanmu bertambah dengan aku sendiri yang memergokimu sedang beronani di kantor."

Luhan menguncup-ngucupkan doa dalam hati—mulai mengingat jika dirinya dibayang-bayang oleh pemecatan, meskipun diganggu oleh kenikmatan yang terus menujam-nujam diri. "belum lagi dengan hobimu yang memakai _g-string_ dan _Red Stiletto_—kau _fetish_ sekali dengan dua benda ini, ya...?"

"ah.. hhaaaaahh... owh! ah..! j—jangan—Tuannhh.. tolong biarkan saya.. k—klimaksshh! ah! ngahh.. sakiiitt... mhh.. ngaahhhh~~"

"baiklah—baiklah, sayang. Aku akan membukanya," jari telunjuk Sehun bergerak-gerak tepat diatas lubang penis Luhan, entah itu menekan-nekannya, atau mengesek-gesekannya hingga menimbulkan friksi getaran yang membuat pinggul Luhan semakin mengilu karena klimaksnya tertahan. "tapi kau harus menuruti apa pun perintahku—perintah bos adalah mutlak, kau paham..?"

"ah.. ah.. baiklah, Tuan—AAACCCKKKHHH...! AAHHH~~"

Cairan yang lengket, membasahi jari-jari Sehun yang masih diam manis untuk merasakan sensasi semburan hangat itu. Membairkan cairan kental itu menetes, menelusuri paha, dan terjun bebas ke lantai untuk yang kedua kalinya Luhan diraih klimaks nikmat. Kepala Luhan yang semula mengadah dan menegang kaku, hingga urat-urat lehernya sedikit mencuat lucu, kini terkulai di pundak kanan Sehun—membiarkan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mencumbu lembut penuh kemesraan pada wajahnya yang berkeringat hebat. Kedua tangan Luhan yanh semula mencengkram kemeja sang atasan di bagian bahu, kini melemas dan ia biarkan menggantung mesra di sana.

Sesekali, Luhan melirik sayu ke wajah sang atasan, lalu bersemu hebat tatkala senyum yang sangat jarang itu terulas hanya untuknya.

Luhan terlampau terbuai dan dibuai oleh kehangatan tubuh tegap Sehun, oleh kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu malaikat pada wajah hingga bahu telanjangnya yang berkilat karena bulir keringat, oleh usapan selembut kapas yang ditujukan untuk perut, punggung, atau paha dalamnya yang basah kuyup, hingga sebuah bisikan rendah sarat nafsu besar membuat Luhan terhenyak dan tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

Chapter 2-nya terlalu panjang, akhirnya aku membaginya menjadi 2 bagian. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan..? *melas*

.

.


End file.
